


I owe you

by Myfanfictionpalace



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: Tim has gotten himself in a sticky situation and of course Lucy is there to help him out of it.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I owe you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find the key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267363) by [Myfanfictionpalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace). 



> Already wrote this a while ago for another fandom fanfiction but I figured it'd be a fun situation for Chenford too.

Tim lets his eyes wander across his room, how could he have let himself be fooled like this. He struggles against the handcuffs holding him tied to the bed, further damaging the already bruising skin of his wrists before letting out a frustrated groan. When the brunette he had met just last month during a visit to the bar, had suggested the idea of her having her way with him while he was bound and helpless to the sweet torture he had been more excited than he had been in a long time. He didn’t usually do that, hell he never trusted anyone that quickly but he had been in need of a distraction and she had seemed nice enough. And it had been nice, the first two times they’d done this was exactly what he had needed. A perfect way to let loose and not compromise anything he valued or cared for. She must’ve known that he was not looking for a perfect match with her, right? What they both wanted was a liberation, lust. 

Along the way she must’ve changed her mind about it all because if his current situation was any indication, he had messed things up thoroughly. Granted moaning the wrong name wasn’t his best action but in the heat of the moment he had seen her face in his mind. Lucy. 

Lucy Chen, a rookie that had gotten so deep under his skin that he was in some serious trouble when they neared the end of her rookie year. She had been everything he could hope for in a new officer. However much he had tried to deny it, she had been the perfect trainee, they had become a great team, her filling the voids that he missed and him being complementary to her skills. 

He trusted her with his life, he needed her in his life but not in the way that he should want her. A partner, sure. A trustworthy colleague, absolutely. Maybe even as a good friend. But the way his thoughts of her drifted, they were so much more than that. 

“Fucking idiot,” he muttered, pulling at his hands once again, trying to free himself from the situation. He shouldn’t have offered Maia his official handcuffs when she had discovered that hers weren’t in the bag she brought. 

Hearing someone climbing the stairs he suddenly kept still, cursing silently. Had someone broken in? 

“Tim, are you here somewhere? You were late picking up Cujo, so I figured I’d bring him over.” Tim relaxes when he recognizes Lucy’s voice only to tense up again immediately after. 

“Lucy,” he shouted trying to remain calm. “I might need your help with something.” 

Lucy’s pulse raced and she frowns as she reached the second door upstairs, which she knows is his bedroom, which is somewhere she never went. Only in her dreams she gave as an afterthought.

“Are you okay?” she asks knocking on his door, waiting for him to tell her to get lost or something else Tim-like. 

She hears a muffled sound before she can make out his voice ringing out to her. “Yeah, can you just please come in and close the door behind you, leave Cujo out.” Lucy frowns, looking down at the lovely ball of energy that is Cujo and opened the door, slipping in quickly leaving a disgruntled Cujo outside. 

Lucy’s eyes widen at the scene before her and a laugh escapes her. “You have got to be kidding me.”

He groans and tries sitting up straight, without much success. “Don’t even start,” he warned, leaving no room for discussion. “I’ve been here for a good 2 hours now, get me out of here.” He sends her a pleading look. 

Walking closer she tries not to look anywhere but his face seeing as is only in his underwear she shakes her head in disbelief, while ignoring the heavy feeling on her chest at seeing him like this. 

“Did Maia do this?” she asks, amusement lacing her words. 

Tim narrows his eyes at her. “That’s not really the issue now is it boot?”

She smiles at him still very amused by it all. “She totally did.” Clearly annoyed at the entire situation he clears his throat and softens his tone.

“Lucy ju-just please help me, I can’t ask this of West or Grey,” he adds as if it’s obvious. For the first time she notices the red skin of his wrists.

“Angela?” she suggests snapping her mouth shut when meeting his gaze. 

She purses her lips and nods. “Okay, but you’ll owe me.” She sits down beside him, very much hoping that the heat she’s feeling doesn’t translate into an embarrassing blush on her cheeks. 

“Where’s the key?”

Tim’s jaw tightens and he seems to be collecting the courage to answer her. “Maia, she put them- she put them in my underwear.”

Lucy’s mouth drops open, raising her eyebrows in disbelief and swallows before allowing her eyes to drift down to the white briefs he’s wearing. “You can’t be serious.” She says. 

“Now you understand why I can’t ask West or Grey.”

Trying to control her voice she meets his gaze “But you can ask me?” her mouth dries up, taking a step closer. “if I do this, you owe me big time Tim Bradford, I’m talking you getting the shop ready, you elbows deep into the repulsive searches and you on lunch duty.”

A mischievous glint in his eyes has her heart skip a beat. “Tim, I’m serious.” She adds. 

“Everything you need. I swear.”

Lucy nods and takes a shaky breath, not letting him notice her nerves. 

“Okay… so where exactly did she put them?”

Tim sinks back into the mattress in relieve. “On the right side just a bit down.”

Biting her lip she sits closer to him looking down quickly before meeting his eyes with hers. “We don’t have to make this weird, it’s just skin.”

Tim swallows with difficulty. “You’re the one making it weird boot.”

Lucy closes her eyes briefly and lets her hand creep under the waistband of the briefs and softly wanders towards the place Maia positioned the key. Pushing through as feels him harden at her hesitant touch, she feels the small object under her fingers and quickly retrieves it from his underwear.

“There,” Lucy licks her lips focusing on leaning over him and unlocking the handcuffs, standing up awkwardly from the bed when he slips out of them and sits up giving her a grateful smile. 

“Well I’ll be going down to- to the living room, give Cujo some treats,” she retreats in small steps. “we can talk about this when you get down.”

“We’re not talking about this boot,” he snaps in a softer tone than usual.

“With all due respect sir, I am no longer your boot, and yes we are going to talk about this,” she retorts. “sir,” she adds softly. 

When she turns around he calls for her attention once again. “Luce… thank you. I owe you.” He smirks at her. 

“Lucy looks amused back at him. “Sure.”


End file.
